Sun roof assemblies are a common option in automotive vehicles. Such sun roof assemblies can be of the tilting and/or sliding type and have a panel mounted in a roof opening in the vehicle. The panel is moveably supported in a pair of longitudinally extending guide rails affixed to the vehicle roof A trough extends around the edge of the roof opening and collects water when the sun roof panel is open or if any water passes through the sealing structure typically employed with the sun roof panel. This drain trough is connected to one or more drain tubes which are typically run through the vehicle body side pillars. A lower end of the tube is open to allow water to be discharged from the vehicle.
The bottom of the drain tube receives a drain seal which provides the dual functions of fixing one end of the drain tube to the vehicle body structure as well as providing a small, one way opening to allow water collected by the drain tube to exit the drain tube while at the same time preventing the entry of water or debris into the lower end of the drain tube.
Prior drain seals have been formed of two separate elements which are joined together, typically by an adhesive. The two different elements have different shapes to serve different functions as well as being formed of different materials to again serve specific, different functions. One of the elements is formed of a softer durometer material to serve as a seal to the vehicle body structure. The other element is typically formed of a higher durometer material for fixed mounting of the drain seal to the drain tube.
While effective, the prior art drain seals involve multiple parts which must be joined together. This increases the cost of the drain seal.
It would be desirable to provide a drain seal for an automotive vehicle which can be manufactured at a lower cost while still providing all of the required functions of a drain seal.